


26. Wrapping

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sort of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: The other boys wrap Harry and Louis in tape. One of them is into it.Inspired by this gif https://gfycat.com/bouncyacademicclownanemonefish





	26. Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo* this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings and some requests.
> 
> *I failed on the NaNo thing, but I'm going to write 30 anyway.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" Louis said, as Niall walked around him and Harry, roll of cellotape in his hand, Santa hat on his head. Harry was wearing one too, but his was green and stuck all over with those shiny ribbon flower bow things. He even had one stuck on his forehead, of course he did, and Louis's hair kept catching in it, sending a shiver down the back of his neck. 

"Shut up, Lou," Harry said, his voice too close to Louis's ear. "It's fun." 

Louis grunted and watched Niall go past again, the tape wrapping around his chest. Zayn had tape too and was also wrapping, but in the opposite direction. 

"I feel like a fucking maypole," Louis said. 

"Wrong time of year," Harry said. 

Louis couldn't see him - Harry was behind him, Louis's back to Harry's chest - but he knew he was smiling, he could hear it in his voice. Niall and Zayn passed each other in front of Louis and once they reappeared, Louis's arms were pinned to his sides and, he assumed, Harry's were too. 

"This is a health and safety nightmare," Louis grumbled. "If one of us falls over, we'll smash our faces in." 

"We'd catch you," Liam said, without looking up from his phone. Louis didn't know why Liam wasn't joining in this ridiculous business, but he wasn't going to comment and encourage him. 

He could hear Harry humming something just behind his ear. 

"What's that?" 

"Hmm?" Harry said. 

"What are you humming?" 

"Oh! God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." 

"Jesus Christ." Louis closed his eyes. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this. 

Harry rested his chin on Louis's shoulder, shifting his jaw so it dug in a little. "What's up with you?" 

Louis huffed. He didn't even really know. Nothing, really. He'd just got into the habit of being a snarky little shit and he couldn't seem to get out of it. 

"Nothing," he said, turning his head as far as he could, but still not far enough to see anything other than a bit of tinsel floating off Harry's hat. "Just being an arse." 

"And I'm appreciating your arse," Harry said, mouth right up against Louis's ear and... no. No, Harry could not possibly be getting hard right now. 

"Are you..." Louis said, voice low. 

Niall was wrapping the tape around their thighs now. Zayn seemed to have lost interest and had flopped down next to Liam on the sofa. 

"Uh-huh," Harry said. 

"How is that helpful?" 

Louis could feel his face heating up. There was no way anyone would be able to see - Harry's crotch was pressed right up against Louis's arse, which was exactly the problem - but Louis knew all too well what Harry looked like when he was turned on and it was pretty fucking obvious. 

"S'not," Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to. But c'mon, Lou, they've tied us together. I can't move my arms. Just..." 

He pressed his fingertips into Louis's thighs and Louis groaned. If he got hard too he was going to fucking kill Harry - Harry's crotch was hidden, Louis's was very much not. In fact, Niall's head was at crotch level right now. Although that thought alone was enough to stop any... arousal in its tracks. 

"I was thinking we could try this at home," Harry whispered. 

"Oh god, fuck OFF," Louis said, straining his arms against the tape, hoping he'd be able to snap right out of it. But he couldn't. Of course. Because he wasn't the Hulk. Liam probably could. Louis needed to work out more. 

Harry shifted his hips and Louis could feel his erection pressing into his arse. He almost wanted to shift back, give Harry a taste of his own inappropriate medicine, but he also didn't want to encourage him. Harry's lips drifted over the side of his neck and Louis jerked his head away. 

"Oh for fuck's sake," Zayn said from the sofa. 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Are you two getting off on this?" 

"I'm not," Louis said, which wasn't entirely helpful. 

"Heyyyyy," Harry said, and bit down on the junction between Louis's shoulder and neck. 

"Honestly," Liam said. "What did you expect?" 

Niall finally stopped with the tape, holding up the empty cardboard spool. "Done." 

"Great," Louis said. "Can you start unwrapping now?" 

"Nah," Niall said. "I'm not going anywhere near you two while you're all..." He wafted his hand, which Louis meant he was right about Harry's face. 

"Christ," Louis said. "Can someone get some scissors then?" 

"I don't think cutting Harry's dick off will solve anything," Zayn said. 

“We’ll go and get a coffee,” Liam said, standing up and very determinedly not looking in Harry and Louis’s direction. “And leave you to it.” 

“Great,” Louis said, watching the three of them leave. “Leave us here to die.” 

“Back in ten, Lou,” Zayn called over his shoulder. “That enough time, Haz?” 

Harry laughed into Louis’s hair and then dipped his head, pressing his face into the back of Louis’s neck. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Louis murmured as the door swung shut. 

“That’s not very festive,” Harry said, shifting his hips. 

"You're fine with coming in your pants then?" Louis said. His voice was softening as quickly as his dick seemed to be hardening. 

He felt Harry shrug. 

"I've got other pants," Harry said and then kissed the back of Louis's neck. 

"Christ," Louis said. "Okay." 

"Okay?" 

Louis nodded. "Knock yourself out." 

His belly was flickering and he wasn't sure if it was excitement or nerves. He was sure the boys hadn't locked the door, so anyone could walk in. The two of them like this while the other boys laughed and teased them was fine. The two of them like this while Harry ground his hips into Louis's arse, his face flushed, eyes glazed, Louis's dick straining against the front of his jeans? A different prospect entirely. Maybe the three of them hadn't all gone for coffee. Maybe one of them - Niall, mostly likely - was standing guard against the door, headphones on to give them some privacy. 

"Stop thinking about it," Harry said, his tongue running up the edge of Louis's ear. "Think about me instead." 

"Anyone could walk in," Louis said and Harry groaned, like Louis knew he would. "Anyone could walk in and see you getting off against my arse." 

"And see you," Harry said, his voice low. "Getting off on me getting off on your arse." 

"Shut up," Louis said. 

Harry laughed, his hips shifting again. Louis didn't think Harry could possibly be getting enough friction - Niall and Zayn had wrapped them pretty tightly - but something was definitely working for him because he was whimpering and biting down on the side of Louis's neck. 

"Wish I could touch you," Louis said, straining against the tape again. Maybe they could hop over and find some scissors or something. No. Hopping wasn't hot. 

"I like you like this," Harry said. "At my mercy." 

Louis laughed. "There's not much you can do either." 

Harry was silent for a few seconds and then said, "Is that a challenge?" 

"No? I just mean--" 

Harry bent his knees and Louis almost yelped, thinking they were about to fall, but then Harry straightened again and, as he did, his hard cock dragged between Louis's arse cheeks. 

"Fuck," Louis breathed. 

Harry pressed his fingers into Louis's thighs again and said "Spread your legs a bit." 

Louis shuffled his legs as wide as possible and Harry did the same again, the bend and drag. It was better, but it wasn't enough. Louis was wearing jeans, for fuck's sake, Harry was far from close enough. He could feel Harry wiggling behind him, his breath hot against his neck. 

"Wish I could touch you," Harry said. "Get my hand on you while I rub off on your arse." 

Louis groaned involuntarily and his arm flexed as he tried to cover his own mouth. 

"I'd cover your mouth," Harry said, still shifting against Louis's arse. "One hand on your dick, the other over your mouth, so no one would know what we were doing, how much you wanted it." 

Louis had been staring at the door just in case, but he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to picture what Harry was describing. He had never been into being caught - that was Harry's thing - but he'd always been into Harry's voice telling him what he wanted. 

"I'd pull your pants down," Harry said, his voice cracking. "Slide my dick between your cheeks, bend you over the arm of the chair." 

Louis dropped his head back, grunting, and Harry found the side of his neck, dragged his open mouth up to Louis's jaw and bit down. 

"Think I could get you off before the others get back?" Harry said. 

Louis whimpered. "I can't--" 

"You're being so good," Harry said. "When we get home I'll--" 

"Haz," Louis interrupted. "They're going to be back soon. If you're going to--" 

"Tell me," Harry said. "Just tell me and I will." 

"Fucking hell, Haz," Louis said, blinking his eyes open again, just in case. "Go on then. Come for me." 

He felt Harry go rigid behind him, teeth dragging over the side of Louis's neck. For a second, Louis genuinely thought he might come too, his knees going weak, stomach clenching with want. He felt dizzy. Foggy, as if it was a dream. 

Both of them jumped as someone hammered on the door. 

"Ya done?" Niall yelled. 

"Christ," Louis muttered. He could only imagine how the two of them looked. 

"Wait til I get you home," he told Harry. 

"Can't wait," Harry said. 

 

 


End file.
